The Letter
by anny385
Summary: Tony reads a letter that his father left for him after he dies.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

The Letter

He stands at the gravesite for a minute and then heads down to his car. He didn't know what to think. The funeral had just happened and he was kind of numb. It was a couple of days ago that he had gotten the call that his father was involved in an accident that had taken his life. He had remembered the time that his father had come to NCIS not because he wanted to, but because he was involved in the cases that they were investigating. He had often wondered if his father would have ever seen him if he wasn't involved in those two cases? He had remembered the first time that he was having trouble with his bank because of his father. He had called him, but like every moment in his life he had never called back because he was too busy. Sometimes he wondered why he cared about his father when his own father never cared for him? He had also wondered if his father was there because he needed money and he knew that he had money and wanted to borrow it, but then he saw the prince and decided to go that angle. He would never know because he never asked him. He had tried to talk to his father about that time that he had left his young son in a hotel room in Maui by himself. He was only twelve years old and his father left him alone. What kind of caring father would do that? He bet that Gibbs would have never done that to Kelly when she was alive. He mentally shook his head and what kind of father would care more about going with a rich divorcee than staying with his child? He had often acted up as a child just to get some attention. Sometimes he didn't get it, but sometimes he did and it was negative attention. It wasn't like his father beat him every day, but there were times that he did hit his young son.

His father's lawyer had told him to stop by the office before he left and that was where he was going now. He parked his car and stared at the building. He wondered how his father paid his lawyer when he was broke? Maybe he made some money on his many cons.

He walked up to the receptionist and smiled at her. "Anthony DiNozzo for Greg Alexander."

"Take a seat Mr. DiNozzo and Mr. Alexander will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you." Tony sat down and looked around. It looked like a nice place. He was going to pick up a magazine when his name was called.

"Please come in Mr. DiNozzo." He said leading him into his office and sat behind his desk.

"I want to say I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." He still didn't know what to feel. Did his father really love him? He didn't know. He said he did before he left the first time, but he didn't know what to think of it at the time. He hadn't called, or visited and he had only seen him again because of the other case.

"You're father wanted me to give this letter to you."

"Thank you." He said as he got up.

Tony made his way towards his car and opened up the letter. He knew that it wouldn't be money because he knew his father was broke plus he had disinherited him when he was twelve.

Dear Anthony,

I want to say that I am sorry for how I treated you as a child. I never should have done the things that I had done to you. Looking back after the last visit I started doing some thinking. I should have never left you alone in that hotel room in Maui just to go after a woman. At that time in my life I just wanted money and was very greedy and didn't care about anybody else, but me. I was very selfish then. Both of your parents were selfish and for that I am sorry. As a policeman and an Federal Agent you probably seen some very horrible things done to children and it hurts me that because of my selfishness that you could have been a victim like so many children out there because of it. I am so sorry Tony.

I noticed that when I said I loved you before I left the hotel you never said I loved you back. I want to say that I said it at that time was because I hoped that you would help me with my money problems. That was the reason why I had originally came to see you. I tried to get into your account, which is why you couldn't get in, but then when I saw the Prince I knew I had to try something else. You were right not to say I love you back.

It was the second time that we met because of an NCIS case that I had began thinking of all the things that I did to you. I neglected you, I hit you and I said some things to you when you were younger that I should have never said to you. You are not worthless and you are not going to end up in the gutter. I am proud of you son. I am proud of you for the man you have became even with the childhood that you had.

I am so sorry that it took me this so long to realize this. I do love you Anthony.

Love,

Dad.

Tony stared at the letter for a long time and then started the car to drive out of the parking space He would fall apart later right now he was numb.

He had gotten home and made his way towards his apartment and let himself in. His suitcase was still beside the couch where he had thrown it. He sat on the couch and reread the letter. Tears ran down his face as he cried for the little boy who just wanted to be loved by those who should have loved him already.

The End


End file.
